1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a saddle rider restraining device and, more particularly, to a torus or doughnut-shaped restraining means for enveloping the rider and attachment to a saddle so as to secure an individual rider to the saddle to enhance balanced riding within the saddle during movement of the underlying mode of locomotion, for instance, a horse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been understood by those skilled in the art that a child or handicapped person needs assistance in riding a horse or other form of locomotion where a saddle is used to maintain the individual in a seated position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,364 issued to Peterson on Jan. 30, 1917, teaches a child's saddle that is strapped to the horse's neck as well as secured to the adult saddle behind. U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,218 issued to Pentz on Aug. 16, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,604 issued to Phipps on Nov. 4, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,710 issued to Gauthier on Feb. 15, 1966, all teach children's saddles that are attached to existing adult saddles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,434 issued to Erickson on Jul. 9, 1991, teaches a harness designed to secure handicapped people to a saddle. These solutions of the prior art provide either a child-sized saddle to more comfortably fit the child or a fully-restraining harness kit so as to make it impossible for the occupant to remove himself from the saddle without assistance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a rider restraint for fully enveloping and securing the rider to the saddle while allowing the rider's upper torso free to simulate unrestrained riding.
Prior art child and handicapped saddle seating enhancements do not address an emergency function, i.e., how to release the restrained rider from the saddle when desired or necessitated by emergency. This is unfortunate, because any apparatus that restrains or prevents disengagement of the rider from the saddle during normal riding or operation becomes dangerous in times of emergency when it is necessary to remove the rider from the saddle. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a releasable saddle restraining means to enhance saddle seating during all foreseen and unforeseen riding circumstances.